Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is one of the main protagonists and a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He plays as a midfielder and he is the captain of Raimon Appearance Tenma has brown hair shaped like whirls of wind and has big metalic blue eyes. He wears a red captain's band. Personality He is shown to be a nice, friendly and a caring person, usually happy and willing to help the ones in need and wanting to protect his teammates. Tenma is usually energetic, optimistic and he always stands up for what is right. He is also shown to be a dog lover. Best attributes Tenma is optimistic and stands up for what he believes in. He is friendly, caring, respectful, eager, never doubts anyone, and has a unique "healing" quality that he shares with Endou. He's also a soccer freak like Endou. Worst attributes He has a habit of training so hard that he winds up hurting himself, but he doesn't mind if it can help the team and to become stronger, which makes him extremely similar to Endou. He also tends to be persistent and rather noisy in his desire to help others. This caused some of his teammates to be annoyed by him at first like Kurama. Plot The Beginning Tenma went back to spend time teaching young kids soccer as part of Gouenji's Soccer Education Program and came back to Raimon to see that all of his teammates were in different clubs or in neither a club, and the soccer club didn’t exist in the first place. Also, the whole Raimon soccerclub (except Tsurugi since his existence was still a mystery, and Aoi since they were childhood friends) didn't know who he is. Later, he went to his usual soccer place and there, he met Alpha, who bought him back in time and stopped the shoot, which Gouenji shot to save Tenma. Later, his feelings for playing soccer were starting to disappear. Later, alongside Fei and the Tenmas' team, he played as captain against Protocol Omega. In the Episode 2, he used Wonder Trap to steal the ball to one of the adverse members then Aggressive Beat pass through two adverse members. He was also surprised about Fei's Mixi Max skills. After the match, he went back in time to the timeline where the soccer club was first created by the young version of Endou. In the Episode 3, he used again his two new hissatsu and then Shin Mach Wind to score a goal and succeeded, beating Zanou's Keeper Command 03. He also used his keshin and his Keshin Armed with Yuuichi. He made a mighty shoot which scored the final goal, giving Tenmas the victory 2-0. At his return to Raimon, he was afraid if the soccer club still didn't exist. Aoi said that the practicing started and Tenma answered "Practicing for... calligraphy club?" which made Aoi answering "What are you talking about? The soccer club!." But, he was surprised to see that Kyousuke wasn't in the team and that Yuuichi was their former ace striker. In Episode 4, he used his Keshin Armed another time to past through some members of Protocol Omega. He was sad when he saw Yuuichi was disappearing. When he saw Tsurugi Kyousuke entering the soccer club in the normal timeline, he was happy alongside Shinsuke. In Episode 5, they time-traveled back in time, 1 year before to a friendly match of Japan and America. Raimon switched with America's team and Protocol Omega 2.0 kept attacking with vicious and violent attacks. Tenma tried to summon his keshin armed but it failed. The reason for this is that his Keshin Armed before was the result of Yuuichi's alternate timeline, so he couldn't use Keshin Armed anymore. In Episode 6, Tenma continued trying to use his Keshin Armed, but without any success. So he tried to stop Beta who was advancing through Raimon's field, with his keshin, but he failed due to her mighty shoot, which scored the second goal to Protocol Omega 2.0. He later used his keshin again and Justice Wing, but it was easily stopped by Beta. In Episode 7, Tenma is seen in his bedroom thinking about Coach Endou, who had been imprisoned in the compressed dimension by Beta in Episode 6. He is then seen with the remaining members of Raimon at the club room and it's still forbidden to play football. In the soccer room, they find out that Endou had died one month ago in a car crash because of Haruna who shows them a news article. After they meet up with Gouenji. They follow his advice to train at God Eden, where Tenma and the others began trying to use Keshin Armed, but ended with no success. In Episode 8, he used Mach Wind to create a chain shoot with Nishiki's Bushin Renzan, but it failed due to Zanou's Keeper Command 03. He also tried with Shinsuke to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed. He was later Mixi Maxed with Shuu and passed most of the members of Team A5. He then recupered his own form and used Majin Pegasus Arc to fuse with it, and succeeded due to Shuu. He scored a goal with a mighty shoot which broke Zanou's catch hissatsu and scored the first goalfor Raimon. In Episode 9, he fused himself with Majin Pegasus Arc to get past two robots and score a goal. In Episode 10, like the others he wasn't able to read Daisuke's notebook. He used Wonder Trap in order to steal the ball from Einamu. He also called his Keshin and fuse with it but it failed with an unknown reason. Sengoku Era In Episode 14, Kinoshita give him a ball, so Tenma begins to play soccer, while the others members of Raimon were dancing or playing the flute and Nobunaga watching him. Then, the others began to play soccer too, Nobunaga being surprised of that. Like the others, he got arrested when Shindou failed to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. In Episode 15, Nobunaga makes a trial for Raimon, and Shindou manages to help Raimon. Later, Tenma trains Tasuke and his 2 other friends, then at the end of the episode Protocol Omega 2.0 challenges Raimon. France Era In Episode 19, he was suprised by the fact that Nanobana stated that he used to call her 'Kinako'. Fei said that they needed to be more careful not to cause more time paradox, Fei then later asked Tenma to make a Combination Hissatsu with him, something that Fei was thinking by sometime, which he agreed. He also suggested everyone to practice soccer, in which Jeanne also ended up participating in. In Episode 20, he suggested to practice in the France area. In Episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal against Shinsuke with Jinrou Lycaon, he lifted the spirits of the team, saying to them that the match had just begiun and that they still have much time. He was later supported by Kinako, who said that he is right and told the team to playtheir best. Three Kingdom Era In Episode 22, he was seen happy after Taiyou appeared. Later, he was chosen to go to the Three Kingdom era . At the era , Raimon met Liu Bei and help him to push his canon out of the mud. Then, he, some Raimon members and Ryuu Gentoku challeged some members of Zanak Domain , Chouhi and Kanu to a soccer battle. When Liu Bei left the Raimon goal opened, all the Raimon members including him were shocked. Shogunate Era During the Shogunate Era in Episode 26, he went to search Sakamoto Ryouma along with half of the team, which he asked Sakamoto Ryouma about his ambition. In Episode 27, he taught Sakamoto Ryouma soccer after Ryouma requested along with the others, which he specifically taught Sakamoto Ryouma passing. He also played against Zanak Domain with the whole team. During the soccer battle before the match and during the match. he comforted Okita Souji when Okita was feeling uncomfortable. In Episode 28, he was shocked to see Okita dribbling faster and passing some members in Raimon while Fei explained that Zanak has given more power again. Jurassice Era In Episode 30, he and Fei were seen trainning against some Dupli. As they advanced through the field, he dribbled Manto and Drill before made a pass to his teammate. When Raimon arrived to the Stone Age Era in Episode 31, he went to explore the area along with his other teammates. When a kyouryuu was about to attack Shinsuke when he was enraged, Tenma protected him, but was saved by Tobu who scared it away. He also visited Tobu's home with the help of a few dinosaurs. After that, he and his teamates met Tochan. He also had lunch with Tobu and the other teammates and helped Fei to train in order to mixi max with Big. He also went with Tobu to search for Big in order to gain its aura. In Episode 33, he and Fei practiced for Extreme Rabbit, which needed a bit more practice. In the match against Perfect Cascade in Episode 34, they were able to pull of Extreme Rabbit while Keshin Armed mode successfully, though during the match, Tenma looked at Shindou and Taiyou, thinking that Shindou was indeed better at leading others. When Raimon needed to leave the Jurassic era, they said their goodbye to Big and he comforted Fei. King Arthur's Era In Episode 35, he and the others return to their timeline and listen eagerly to the stories of King Arthur and decided to go to that era, but problems occur and when he wakes up, he finds himself in a cabin of a woman, strangely just like in the story, he walks around and encounters a barbarian but Fei saves him. Both of them go to the castle and see King Arthur, and shockingly find out the other members of Raimon are a part of the knights of the round table. In Episode 36 , he successfully used Aggressive Beat Kai against Nishiki Ryouma in the match against Shindou's team. He also scored with his Keshin Armed shoot against Shinsuke. After the match, Tenma and Fei were told they had passed the commitment test. When Nanobana Kinako had been captured by Master Dragon, he and Fei used Extreme Rabbit against Master Dragon but, it failed. Later, in the match against Perfect Cascade, after he regained his will to be the captain. Then he was Mixi Maxed with King Arthur and used Ou no Tsurugi. After the match Saryuu Evan introduced himself to him and Aoi, but when SARU was about to say something, a Route Craft teleported him and his teammates away. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 154 *'Technique': 102 *'Block': 111 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 88 *'Lucky': 116 Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH God Wind' *'SH Mach Wind' (Extra) *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'DF Wonder Trap' Mixi Max Form *'SH Black Ash' (Shuu) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' (King Arthur) *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' (King Arthur) *'SK An Teikan' (King Arthur) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH God Wind' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'GK God Hand W' Mixi Max *'SH Black Ash' (Shuu) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou '(King Arthur) *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' (King Arthur) Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT 3D Reflector' *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Keshin Armed *'KHA Matsukaze Tenma + Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Shuu' *'MIMAX King Arthur' Trivia *The last kanji of Matsukaze (風) means wind. *He is the first member of Raimon who used Keshin Armed. *He is the only character so far who is able to evolve his keshin.. Category:Midfielders Category:Wind Characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Raimon Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Boys Category:Tenmas Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 03 Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan